Rompiendo Las Reglas
by LunaAzul-VxB
Summary: El Príncipe Saiyajin nació para demandar reglas,no para obedecerlas.Después de todo, no le hubiera pasado por la mente, si ella no lo hubiera mencionado.Al final de cuentas, terminaran Rompiendo Las Reglas.
1. Aclaremos cosas

Hey! de nuevo aqui... hoy no diré mucho..salvo ¡Gracias! se ve que soy nuevamente aceptada xDD

espero les agrade, como a mi...

*Antecesor de "Coqueteo" Puede dejarse como Mini One-Shot o seguir la futura secuela.*

* * *

><p>Ok, de acuerdo…. las cosas no habían empezado del todo BIEN, ya habían tropezado las primeras fricciones y malos entendidos. Apenas llevaba dos semanas viviendo ahí y ya se hacían escuchar los gritos provenientes de la garganta terrestre y de la real. Claro como en la "C.C." era todo un circo… a veces solían decir que eran… parte de un experimento… por eso nadie se extrañaba.<p>

**"**_**Detente ahí y vamos a aclarar esto."- **_decía la figura femenina posada en jarras mientras caminaba tras el guerrero-

_**"¿De qué estás hablando?"- **_mientras se detenía y tomaba su pose habitual de brazos cruzados-

_**"Tenemos algunas reglas, Vegeta".**_

_**"¿Qué has dicho?"**_

_**"Ya me has oído."**_

_**"¡Hmp! No voy a seguir ninguna regla que decidas hacer, idiota. TÚ seguirás mis reglas, NO al revés."**_

_"¡__**VEGETA!**_**"- **replicaba -

**"¡**_**ONNA!**_**" **-imitaba. -

_"__**Maldita sea, eres una…"- **_tomo autocontrol unos segundos,¡carajo! Esta mujer podía ser desesperante, parecia que le gustaba observar brincar las venas de su frente. ¿Acaso así eran todas las terrestres?. Diablos… ¡Pobre de aquel idiota que termine enredado con ella!.

**"**_**No hay ninguna regla que poner en práctica o que se pueda hacer cumplir, ¡ yo no nací para seguir ordenes, nací para demandarlas! **_-¿quería guerra verbal esa mujer? ¡La iba a tener.!

"**¡**_**JA! ¿Y que el joven príncipe NO tiene modales? **__- _El provenía de la realeza, ¿no? Tenia que comportarse debidamente.

-hizo caso omiso a las palabras, - _**¿por qué debo molestarme en obedecer?**_** - **respondiendo con otra pregunta.

_**"¡Debido a que va a facilitar las cosas a los dos, Vegeta!"**_

_**"Oh… ¿En realidad lo crees?"**_-puso su mejor cara de desentendido. Eso lo dudaba, estaba empezando a notar que esa mujer podía ser demasiado estratega, como el… -

_**"Sí, de verdad. "**_

"_**te… escucho..- **_decía aun no muy convencido -

Perfecto… empezaba a "domar" a la fiera, faltaba que se dejara amaestrar- _**Bien. Tenemos que llamar antes de ir al baño o antes de que cualquiera de nosotros entre a los demás dormitorios, no estamos acostumbrados a irrumpir la privacidad de alguien" **_

Vegeta levanto la ceja- _**"¿Irrumpir? ¿ Por qué he de irrumpir en sus dormitorios?"**_

Ella se sonrojó antes de cambiar rápidamente el tema. **"¡Ese no es el punto!. Otra cosa… Por buenos modales y por que en esta casa habitan damas, yo no quiero que al pasar junto a tu habitación encontrar verte medio desnudo! **

**"¿EN VERDAD?".- **por primera vez aparecía esa sonrisa retorcida que en el futuro la volvería loca-

**"SI, DE VERDAD!"**

Él de nuevo sonrió, pero levanto la voz- **"Me niego a llamar a ninguna puerta, pero esta bien… voy a aceptar tu intento de preservar tu "sensibilidad virgen" por golpear antes de entrar en la sala de baño y mi dormitorio."**

Ella lo miró con los labios un poco abiertos.. ¡pasmada por su cinismo! aunque impresionada por tan propias palabras. "¡OK! Si tu estás de acuerdo también, Vegeta. Esto lo hago por lograr que entres a dormir a una habitación decente "

**"Estoy viviendo perfectamente cómodo en la cámara de gravedad, Onna. Tu padre le instalo una cama. Son tu madre y tú, las que insisten en que me mueva a la casa."**

**"La cámara de gravedad no tiene ni siquiera calefacción Vegeta!"**

"**¿Y? el frío no nos molesta a los guerreros Saiyajin"- **afirmó en su habitual arrogancia.-

Bulma giró sus ojos azules. "**Lo que sea, Vegeta. Segunda regla, limpiar después de tu bestial "entrenamiento" o de tus sagradas comidas, y ¡por favor! no dejes trozos de carne cruda en la cocina."**

Él no la veía, miraba un punto fijo en la pared. -"**Regla tres, no traer animales muertos en la casa. **

¡Que barbaridad había dicho? ¿Tener la necesidad de cazar, ya teniendo estadía ahí? - "**OH, por favor, Onna. No soy Kakarotto. ¡ Yo no necesito ir a tomar un poco de carne de jabalí para comer! Solo mientras viva aquí, tu madre empuja la comida hacia mí cada seis minutos."**

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo su madre se presento ante Vegeta el primer día, aunque estaba exagerando sobre los seis minutos.

"**Prosigamos. No se puede poner en peligro a mí o a mi familia".**

Él frunció el ceño. "**Voy a amenazar a quien yo quiera."**

"**Aggh… Bueno, TÚ no puedes perjudicarme a mí o a mi familia", se corrigió. "¡Y eso va para los 4!"**

"**¿Qué.. Tu bola de pelos también cuenta?- **Resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso.

**¡"Asi es! ¡Y no es ninguna bola de pelos, tiene por nombre Tamma!**

**"¡Hump! Lo que digas… Terminemos con esto. ¿Qué otras reglas de tontos consideras necesarias?"**

**"No hay sexo".**- soltó sin más-

Él parpadeó. **"Hn?"** gruñó en una verdadera confusión, incapaz de hacer siquiera su habitual ceño fruncido.

**"No mirar a escondidas de mí cuando estoy desnuda, o tratar entrar en el baño, sin pensamientos sexuales, y no tratando de meterse en la cama."**

Él la miró con incredulidad por un momento largo, carburo ideas y sin sentirlo aunque quisiera, se sonrojo.- **"¡MUJER! No seas ridícula! ¿Por qué iba yo a querer aparearme contigo?"**

"**Cada uno hace las NECESIDADES que tenga, pero no aquí! "**, afirmó con confianza, aunque estaba obviamente ofendido, ya que él ni siquiera se apreciaba a la idea, ni se había cruzado por su cabeza antes.

"**Yo necesito un hombre, si, pero no es este hombre al que tengo por inquilino**", dijo sin voltear a verlo.

"**Tu, mujer eres posiblemente, más arrogante que yo, pero ten presente que creo que ni siquiera me gustaría a mí bajar a hundir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en el tuyo."**

"**¡BIEN Vegeta! "**

"**Pues BIEN mujer!**

Ella se hizo oídos sordos, dio media vuelta y se tumbó en el sofá con una revista en mano. Él sonrió y salió de la sala encaminándose a su nueva habitación, que por cierto se encontraba junto a la de ella.

Tal vez en unos pocos días, habría que romper las reglas que había establecido apenas abajo. Después de todo, no le hubiera pasado por la mente, si ella no lo hubiera mencionado.

He aquí el problema: El hubiera no existe.

De repente, la idea le atraía y le sonrió.


	2. Contradicciones y Tentaciones

*Leves modificaciones* ^^'

* * *

><p>Mientras conectaba el nuevo DVR de su madre a la televisión de la sala, podía sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda, bajando hasta donde esta pierde su buen nombre. Era la de el, ¿de quién más sino?<p>

Su presencia no hacia fácil las cosas, ya se estaba volviendo torpe con los dedos, sumándole el obvio silencio del hombre de cabello alborotado y negro.

¡Fue en ese momento cuando deseó no haberle prometido a su padre una instalación de ultimo momento para el maldito aparato ese,!

Y peor aun, haber tenido que esperar hasta las 11:20 de la noche para esto. Odiaba ser tan vaga.

Había olvidado que era la hora de vegeta para ver la televisión, claro si verla significa cambiar los canales sin parar durante una hora.

**-"No te preocupes, estaré fuera de tu camino en un momento, solo que hago esto por mi mamá ella no sabe de estas cosas, creo que te convendría, pues quiere grabar sus programas de cocina, ya que los guisados tu los apruebas"**

Ante esto, él solo levanto una ceja- "**le** **dije a mi papá que lo haría por ella**"- Dijo esto echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, y casi resopló cuando descubrió a Vegeta voltear su cabeza hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

¡JA! Parecía hacer esto siempre que ella le descubría mirándole.

Mirarla… a ojos de el, esto se estaba tornando incómodamente molesto, desde hace tiempo había adquirido un nuevo habito secreto. ¿Por qué lo hacia? O mejor, exactamente ¿que rayos miraba? Se decidía entre sus largas piernas blancas, su pequeña cintura, o su ceñido trasero bajo ese pequeño overol.

¡Espera un momento… Carajo saiyajin hormonal, autocontrol!

**_-Hmp, humana tonta_- **pensaba hacia sus adentros.

Si ella no se vistiera tan provocativa y vulgarmente, él no seria presa de los ojos inquisitivamente lujuriosos y observadores.

¿Lujuriosos?.

¿Qué?… La mujer le atraía fisicamente, si, no lo negaba, era muy atractiva, agradable a la vista. Hmm… hombre al fin ¿no?.

Bulma tuvo que morderse la lengua para esconder su risa cuando vio su frente perlarse y sus mejillas tornarse en un tono rojizo, sus ojos **nuevamente** lo delataron, y no era que le fastidiara el hecho que lo hiciera, solo que deseaba que no tratara de esconderse de ella. No sabia como aparentar no estar visualizando algo… alguien…

_**-"Muy bien ****pequeño****, he terminado, la televisión es toda tuya"- se levanto empujando el aparato a su lugar.**_

¡_hmp! Pequeño.. ¿Me ha vuelto a decir pequeño? Creí que lo había olvidado _

Indignado, pero como era de esperarse, no volteo y siguió observando ese punto fijo en la pared.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta.

¡Oh por todos lo cielos! ¿De verdad esto iba a seguir así? Casi 2 años viviendo en su casa y seguían jugando con palabras de doble sentido, y que decirle a las "miradas" ¿ que acaso era muy difícil conseguir que la vea **a los ojos **por más de 2 segundos? ¡vamos, no es tan difícil.! Pues si…

Fue un momento difícil para ella, pero en un ataque de liberación, volvió hasta parase enfrente de vegeta que ya estaba tumbado en el sofá.

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco, puso su rodilla entre sus piernas y con la mano tomo su barbilla para obligarlo a verse.

Los ojos impresionados de vegeta rápidamente chocaron con los suyos, cosa que fue una verdadera sorpresa.

¿ En que momento termino ella en esa pose?

**-_" Ya sabes que no me importa que me miren_**- expreso ella con una dulce voz- "**l_e doy por su lado… pero… me gusta la forma en que tu lo haces" _**

Bulma puso su sonrisa más brillante, con la esperanza de no ser demasiado molesta para el, al respecto cuando alguien invade su espacio personal… Pero cuando menos lo esperó, el ya había tomado con su mano izquierda la muñeca que tenia prisionera su barbilla, no se movió más y se limito, nuevamente, a mirarla…

Si no era por que hubiese sido descubierto,y si fuera aun posible, abriría más los ojos como platos al recordar como estaba tentado a picar el "temple" de Bulma y sus tontas reglas de la casa, que según el claramente pasaban desapercibidas pero sin darse cuenta **rara vez **cumplía….

_**Tenemos que llamar antes de ir al baño o antes de que cualquiera de nosotros entre a los demás dormitorios, no estamos acostumbrados a irrumpir la privacidad de alguien" **_

"_**¿ Por qué he de irrumpir en sus dormitorios?"-**_recordó que en su persona era alguien muy descuidada, nunca ponía seguro en las puertas o andaba semidesnuda por el patio sin importarle quien la viera, o quizás su vanidad era enorme y por eso lo hacia. O ¿Qué hacia cuando se encerraba casi dos horas en este? con una miradita de _mórbida curiosidad _asomo sus narices por la ventana y la descubrió untándose en toda la pierna esa crema blanca y rara,¿por que la dejaba tanto tiempo ?

Se sintió estúpido al no deducir que eso era lo que hacía lampiña su blanca y bella piel. Curvo una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Luego recordó también verla sonrojada ¡por hacerle creer el querer verlo desnudo!

_**Por buenos modales y por que en esta casa habitan damas, yo no quiero que al pasar junto a tu habitación encontrar verte medio desnudo! "**_

_**"¿EN VERDAD?".- **__por primera vez aparecía esa sonrisa retorcida que en el futuro la volvería loca- _

_**"SI, DE VERDAD!"**_

_Él de nuevo sonrió, pero levanto la voz- __**"Me niego a llamar a ninguna puerta, pero esta bien… voy a aceptar tu intento de preservar tu "sensibilidad virgen" por golpear antes de entrar en la sala de baño y mi dormitorio."**_

_Ella lo miró con los labios un poco abiertos.. ¡pasmada por su cinismo! aunque impresionada por tan propias palabras. _

_**"¡OK! Si tu estás de acuerdo también, Vegeta. Esto lo hago por lograr que entres a dormir a una habitación decente "**_

Las demás "reglas" las cumplía más que por obedecerla, por mero gusto, después de todo ser un príncipe no significa dejar de ser limpio en su cuidado. Pero…

_**"¡Hump! Lo que digas… Terminemos con esto. ¿Qué otras reglas de tontos consideras necesarias?"**_

_**"No hay sexo".**__- soltó sin más- _

_Él parpadeó. __**"Hn?"**__ gruñó en una verdadera confusión, incapaz de hacer siquiera su habitual ceño fruncido._

_**"No mirar a escondidas de mí cuando estoy desnuda, o tratar entrar en el baño, sin pensamientos sexuales, y no tratando de meterse en la cama."**_

Y aquí ya había problemas.

**Contradicciones. **¿Qué estaba haciendo ? Estaba contradiciendo sus propias reglas?.

**Y tentaciones…. **

El ambiente estaba mucho más que tenso, había unas chispas en la mirada, ella se sorprendió al ver lo bonitos que eran esos inexpresivos ojos oscuros - **"_Tienes los ojos más bellos, veget_a" - **Susurro ella sin pensar, con la minima intención de ser escuchada. -

"**_No es verdad… los tiene ella_" **pensó, y descubrió que en un momento de debilidad podía perderse en esos zafiros azules que tenia por ojos. El no dijo nada, y bueno, no era como si realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, pero habría hecho la cosa menos densa.

¡Dios, realmente se atrevió a decir eso en voz alta? Tenia que aprender a moderar sus impulsos. Era obvio el sonrosado de su rostro.

Después de un largo silencio y de mutua observación, retiro su mano del mentón, dejando que resbale por su cuello y se levanto con otra gran sonrisa.

**-"Bien, me voy… buenas noches, vegeta"**

Ya a espaldas de el, hizo un gesto de desesperación y casi corría hacia su habitación, felicitándose por salir viva a tal hazaña. ¡Pff! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Como relámpago recordó la "platica" que había tenido con Vegeta, acerca de las reglas de la casa. Joder… ella las había impuesto y

¿ Ella iba a romperlas?.

Bueno… romperlas, como tal no, o eso creía, desde hace tiempo Vegeta le gustaba y mucho, pero de eso a tener la posibilidad de tener una "relación" si a eso podría llamarse el estado con el, había un abismo.

Vegeta se acomodo nuevamente en el silencio de la sala hasta que escucho el clic al cerrar de la puerta, y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

**-"…Buenas noches, Bulma…"**

* * *

><p>Hey! :D<p>

Aquí de nuevo, les dejo el sucesor de "Rompiendo Las Reglas" lo se, están ordenados en cronología diferente, con pequeñísimas modificaciones, pero quería dejar un indicio de cómo llegaron hasta ese punto de fricciones xDD

Esperen el próximo muy pronto ;D

_**[°~ La única manera de sobrevivir a la serie, es creando una historia propia de ella ~°]**_


	3. Rompiedo Las Reglas

_Hola de nuevo! ^^ Bueno; después de unos días de retrazo __**¡por fin el fin ! **__XDD_

_Admito que me costo trabajo, tuve muchas ideas, pero esta fue la que mas concordó con lo demás. _

_Tratar de imaginar algo en un lapso de 3 años es difícil, el señor Tori te deja MUCHO a la imaginación_

_Espero que les agrade, tanto como a mi escribirla ;D_

_Pequeña aclaración: estos son los pensamientos _

Sin más.. _¡Disfruten! ^^'_

_**Rompiendo Las Reglas **_

Era imposible. Estaba en la cocina rondando su 3er vaso de jugo. Trataba de cerrar los ojos para conciliar un poco de sueño, pero estos roces estaban yendo cada vez más lejos de un coqueteo vago y común. Sintiendo su cara arder del sonrojo, repasaba los acontecimientos matutinos y se sentía turbada.. y estúpida, por creer que un hombre _como ESE _le estaba quitando el sueño…

_- __**Deja de verme con esa cara y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres!-**__ decía mientras salía de la piscina y tomaba una toalla. _

_- Él desvío la mirada levemente sonrojado- ¿__**Qué crees tú? ¿ qué más voy a querer de ti, insolente? ¡Que arregles esa inútil cámara tuya , empezó a alterar la gravedad !**_

_**- ¡Santo cielo.. Una vez más! ¿ Qué haces con ella… la agarras a patadas acaso? **_

_**- ¡Buena idea.. Funcionaria mejor que tú!- **_

_**-Oh cállate ya mono espacial… dame un momento para vestirme e iré por mis herramientas.**_

_**- NO, ¡AHORA! **_

_**-¿Qué has dicho?**_

_**-¡Dije que ahora!- **__repetía mientras la jalaba del brazo firmemente, pero sin la intención de lastimarla hacia la cámara de gravedad.-_

_Su solo contacto hacia estremecerla, y el ni se inmutaba.. O eso parecía, pero este no era el momento para pensar en algo así, Oh Dios Mio.. ¡ que le pasa! ¿arreglar algo en esas ropas? Estaba demasiado propensa a una descarga eléctrica._

_**- ¡Entra! - **__la soltó y no sabia donde poner sus manos, opto por cruzarse de brazos y observar los movimientos de la mujer.- _

_**- ¿quieres por favor calmarte un poco? - **__se agacho al pie del monitor de mando, y se inclino hacia la puerta que daba hacia el cableo, sin recordar su traje de baño, dejando ver más piel de la ya visible._

_**-¿quieres apresurarte.. -**__volvió a un tono rojizo__**- Estoy perdiendo tiempo!- **__La gravedad ni siquiera estaba prendida y para Vegeta estar ahí adentro ya era un horno…_

Un golpe en el marco de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, volvió la mirada para cruzarse con la azabache. ¿cuanto tiempo tenia ahí? Bueno… lo suficiente como para observar sus movimientos. Nerviosa, levantándose de la silla, le dio una leve sonrisa-

- **¿ocurre algo.. quieres algo de comer? **

**- No- **en un tono sutil. Nada hosco. fue la sencilla respuesta.

**-No puedes dormir…**

**-No- **¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba entablando conversación?.

**- Yo tampoco. Día pesado. **_ vaya.. ¿Que recorrerá la cabeza de este pequeño? Es raro verlo deambular a estas horas…._

**-Así es.. - **_ ¡joder! _

**- y… se puede saber.. ¿Qué sucede?. **

**- No sucede nada. Es tarde, vete, quiero que mañana temprano continúes la reparación de la cámara. - **___¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡cállate ya! _

_-_Ella solo hizo una mueca en los labios- **Ok.. Ha-hasta.. Mañana**- dijo en ademán de despedida.

¿Reparación? ¡Si la cámara no tenia nada! Solo estaban unos "cables sueltos"… cosa rara por que eso solo sucede si una persona los quita manualmente.. Cerro sus ojos y volvió a recordar ese día por la mañana.

_**- ¡Ha pero que tonto eres! Solo se han zafado unos circuitos aquí.. Es cuestión de conectarlos y ya! No puedo creer que pases casi todo el día aquí y no sepas como funciona.**_

_**-¡Calla y arréglalo! Dijiste que solo eran cables, conéctalos y largo!.**_

_**-¡Claro que no TONTO! Se ha desconfigurado, y tendrás que esperar hasta mañana por que el laboratorio esta cerrado, mi padre no esta y no tengo las llaves.**_

**-¡Perfecto! **

Si, su papá no estaba, claro que con solo conectarlos bastaba, y claro que tenia las llaves, y claro que ella podía arreglarla, ¡pero no iba a quedarse con esa intriga!,¿Por qué movió los cables de lugar? Obvio fue el… Ok ok ¿en qué momento se perdió? El encismado por la "desesperación" la obligo a ir mojada semidesnuda a componer sus creaciones…¿ y el con la misma desesperación y nerviosismo le pidió que se fuera?

¡Este hombre iba a volverla loca!

**¡Bárbaro espacial, bruto sin.. Razón! ** _tiene que tener sentimientos.. _ - pensaba mientras volteaba a ver la puerta continua -

**-¡Agh maldita sea, esto es sencillamente imposible! Est-**

**-¿Qué es imposible, mujer?.**

**-¡AH! ¡Vegeta me espantaste! ¡por que diablos haces eso!- **tenia la habilidad de moverse como una sombra, y peor siendo de noche. -

**-¡hmp!. Respóndeme..¿Qué es imposible… y qué haces parada fuera de mi habitación? .**

**-¿Ah? Ay olvídalo.. Como TODO en esta casa, no creo que te importe.**

**- Casi tienes razón.**

**-¿Eh?- **dijo casi, **- si hay una cosa que me importa**- respondió-

**-¿Si? **pero vamos, que algo en la casa le importara no significaba que albergara esperanza de ser ella…

**-La cámara de gravedad si.¿Con que crees que mejoro día con día. Es lo único que importa - **¡Ahh… por supuesto, ESA COSA tenia que ser! Si.. Nada podía ser perfecto. El señor Vanidoso a todo lo que da.

**-Humm… si tú lo dices…**

**-¿Qué más abría de importar? ¡El poder es todo lo que importa! ¡Si no eres fuerte, no eres nadie!**

**- Yo no soy fuerte en físico, pero soy una mujer fuerte en cualquier otro aspecto, además soy muy inteligente, !créeme cuando te digo que no hay nadie que se compare a mi, en ningún sentido! -**podría hacerla perder el piso momentáneamente, pero no iba a dejar que la ofendiera, bendito aquel que tenga el honor de tener su amistad.-

**-Suerte de ser tú. Eso es valioso. Te hace diferente a los demás. **

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Estaba oyendo mal..o ¿eso era un cumplido de parte de vegeta? Con este sujeto nada se sabe, a ojos de los demás es un enigma andante, tan obstinado, tan orgulloso, tan indiferente y frío pero a la vez tan… incomprendido. Quizá ese era su problema.

**- Gracias. -**sonríolevemente**- Pero insultas a los demás.**

**- ¿Y que no lo hiciste tu al decir que nadie se compara a ti?**

**-¿Y que no proseguiste al decir que eso me hacia diferente? **

**- Ah.. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. -**lo estaba acorralando, pero no hacia más que apartar la vista.-

**Sabes, tengo que irme, si quieres que termine temprano tengo que dormir algo ¿no crees?- **estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y girar la perilla de su cuarto la voz de saiya la detuvo.-

**-Nunca me respondiste**- decía mientras avanzaba dos pasos hacia ella**. **-**¿qué es imposible?. **Decía terminando su oración.

**- Sabes.. Lo..lo olvide. -**¿Qué carajo le pasaba hoy? ¡estaba más conversador que otros días!

**-¿Lo olvidaste? Tú, que siempre estas "recordándome" las cosas con tus "dulces gritos", siempre te la pasas parloteando.**

¡Ok! Esto fue suficiente, ¡El raro es el! ¿se estaba fijando en su comportamiento? Por primera vez quería que se callara y salir corriendo de ahí. E iba a hacerlo, pero en un momento de descuido ya tenia al saiyajin a centímetros de su cara.

**-Estas demasiado rara. -**decía mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente y tomaba su barbilla, como si estuviera… inspeccionándola.

**-Eh.. Yo… **¡Los pobres nervios de Bulma estaban apunto de desfallecer, y por su parte… si seguía tocándola iba a volverse loco, esa escandalosa mujer se estaba metiendo cada ves más en su interés, había algo en ella que lo intrigaba, era una mujer curiosa, sumándole una belleza inigualable. ¿Qué?… La mujer le atraía físicamente, si, no lo negaba, era muy atractiva, agradable a la vista. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, y lo fastidiaban otras tantas, pero no se negaba que era una mujer muy ardiente. Extrañamente sus "reglas" rebotaron en su mente.

….

_"¡Hump! Lo que digas__… Terminemos con esto. ¿Qué otras reglas de tontos consideras necesarias?"_

_"No hay sexo".- soltó sin más- _

_Él parpadeó. "Hn?" gruñó en una verdadera confusión, incapaz de hacer siquiera su habitual ceño fruncido._

Bueno… esa, si era demasiada tentación. ¡Con esa mujer.. Con esas vestimentas! Si ella no se vistiera tan provocativa y vulgarmente, él no seria presa de los ojos inquisitivamente lujuriosos y observadores.

_**"**__No mirar a escondidas de mí cuando estoy desnuda, o tratar entrar en el baño, sin pensamientos sexuales…"_

_-Ja..ja..ja todas y cada una de esas "reglas" pasaron desapercibidas, ¡por supuesto que lo hacia! ¿Una mirada curiosa no hace __daño a nadie, o si? _

_"Yo necesito un hombre, si, pero no es este hombre al que tengo por inquilino", dijo sin voltear a verlo._

"_Tu, mujer eres posiblemente, más arrogante que yo, pero ten presente que creo que ni siquiera me gustaría a mí bajar a hundir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en el tuyo."_

_ Ahhh.. Vegeta, Vegeta… que gran y soberbia : mentira! ¿por qué mientes? Obvio que te gustaría… bueno, como ya se lo habías mencionado antes, si ella no lo hubiera dicho, quizás abría pasado desapercibida de tu mente… pero… _

_-" Ya sabes que no me importa que me miren- expreso ella con una dulce voz- "le doy por su lado… pero… me gusta la forma en que tu lo haces" _

Tenia la.. ¿duda?. Quería saber de una vez por todas si al _tenerla_ prácticamente _en_ _sus manos _podría sacársela de la mente, saber si al tener algo de ella (_o con ella_) esa "necesidad" de "algo" se iría_._ Hmm… hombre al fin ¿no?. Cercanía como esa generaba electricidad. Polos totalmente opuestos… se atraen.

**-¿Tú que?… **¿**Me dirás que estas nerviosa? De todas las personas en este mundo creí que tu eras la única que no me tenia más miedo…**

**-¡No te tengo miedo! **- dijo interrumpiéndolo- **es solo que… que - **él aun no soltaba su barbilla, ella sin darse cuenta puso la mano en su muñeca.

**- ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan… "elocuente"? - **decía con la voz más suave, en un hilo se perdía ese tono rudo que tenia siempre. Estando casi a oscuras se podían observar perfectamente. La vista azul se fundía en la ahora negra.

Y ahora estaban tan cerca.. Que se podrían besar si quisiesen.

**-No..no lo se. Supongo que me agarraste desprevenida. Es todo. - **___¡Oh claro que no, no era todo! _

**- ¡Vaya! ¿se puede? **_ Mal.. mal..mal.. Mientes asquerosa y terriblemente mal… Bulma. _

**- Ya ves que si… **_¡Por vida de Kami, Kaio y Shen-Long, que este hombre haga algo de una buena vez!… ¿Por qué va a hacer algo, no? - _Si él no lo hacia.. Ella haría el próximo movimiento-**¿En qué piensas.. Vegeta?**

**-Bueno.. Creo que en nada que pueda explicarte. -**cambio su mirada por una más _dulce_**-¿En qué piensas tu? **

-¡Si, Ya estuvo! **- En que.. Hay que improvisar …**

Ni el mismo vegeta lo vio venir, cuando reaccionó Bulma estaba colgada a su cuello y ya estaban besándose. Abrió los ojos de la impresión su cuerpo se congeló, pero sentía la sangre hervir. Casi sintió sus cuerpos estremecerse al mismo tiempo,¡Oh vamos!, sabemos que ella era intrépidamente atrevida, y sabia que ella tenia que dar el primer paso.

_**Y no me arrepiento**_

Era un beso tan tierno y a la vez tan esperado, que cuando llegó no supo bien que hacer, estaba actuando bajo impulso, se sentía nerviosa pero no iba a demostrarlo.

Y él.. lo único que articuló hacer fue disfrutar el momento, cerrar los ojos, colocar las manos en su pequeña cintura y halarla para quedar aun más abrazados.

¿Y qué pasaba ahí afuera? Por ellos… ¡que todo el mundo se pare de cabeza!.

Sus respiraciones se tornaban agitadas, estaban más apegados a la puerta, ella agarrada con las piernas a su fuerte cadera, a veces tomándolo del cuello o a veces jugaba con el alborotado pelo, mientras las manos de él subían y bajaban por su cuerpo.

Así estuvieron bastante tiempo, 15 o 20 minutos tal vez…

Lo que los hizo separarse: ¡La falta de aire!

**-Ve..vegeta.. - llamó con la respiración entre cortada- **

**-¿Hm? **- Eso más que respuesta fue un resoplo a son de queja!

**-Esto… ESTO.. ¿es correcto?**

**-¿Ah? **-alzo una ceja.¿Qué acaso dudaba? ¡Por todos los cielos; era fabulosamente correcto!. Ya no tenia molestias rondantes por las cuales "preocuparse" .

**-¿Qué.. o quién te detiene..? **-pensó en voz alta, respuesta que tomo a ambos por sorpresa, iba a corregirse pero ella lo interrumpió.

-**Nada ni nadie- **mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la melena negra.

**-Solo.. Una cosa más.. ¿esto tiene nombre? **_Ah..demonios Brief ¿Por qué te haces la Mártir? Sabes que lo quieres … _

_- hum… claro que tiene nombre… tiene muchos nombres.. Y todos me agradan _**- Pues a tu criterio.. No lo se. Solo te notifico… que estamos… **_**Rompiendo Las Reglas…**_

…_. Bueno… __estaban a punto…_

_Ñam ñam ñam Necesario: VxB y todos los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AT… pero.. ¿saben? _

_[°~ La única manera de sobrevivir a la serie, es creando una historia propia de ella ~°]_


End file.
